


idk this was for a prompt and i liked it

by brokenTethers



Series: Writings I did for school [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenTethers/pseuds/brokenTethers
Series: Writings I did for school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155230





	idk this was for a prompt and i liked it

Ghost: I don’t understand why you insist on doing this.  
Scientist: I have to, don’t you see? I have to show them that I was right! And that they were wrong to doubt me!  
Ghost: There’s other ways to prove your point, Doctor!  
Scientist: What do you care? You’re already dead.  
Ghost: That doesn’t mean that I don’t have people close to me that I would like to keep safe.  
[The Scientist scoffs.]  
Ghost: What?   
Scientist: Why are you still worried about them? You’ve passed on. You’re free from their burdens!  
Ghost: So you’re saying that you’d rather be alone? With no one to support you? No one to love you?  
Scientist: Yes.  
Ghost: Sounds awfully lonely.  
Scientist: That is why you’re still here, right? You’re lonely, and decided to haunt me.   
Ghost: Well, geez, you don’t have to put it that bluntly. But don’t change the subject! This isn’t about me. This about you and that… “Thing” you’re engineering. It’ll kill everyone and you know it.  
Scientist: Of course. That’s why I’m making it.  
Ghost: But why?  
Scientist: I already told you. To prove them wrong.  
Ghost: That’s a bullshit answer and you know it.  
Scientist: Maybe so. But it’s none of your business.


End file.
